


Everything's Going to be Ok

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Babies, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Character Death, Community: mpregwinchester, Daddy Castiel, Dom/sub, Dominant Sam, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Dean, Parent Sam, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Sacrifice, Saving the World, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Submissive Dean, Temporary Character Death, Top Sam, Twins, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a old witch/demon. A simple hunt for Sam and Dean. A witch/demon that takes your hearts most desired dream and twist it. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“SAM!” He yelled. “Just do it! There is no other way!”

“No, you will die!” Sam yelled.

“It will save the world.”

“Cas will be here any moment. I’m not letting you die!”

“There’s no waiting, Sam. This is happening now!”

“Wait!”

“Sam, there is no way out of it. Cut’em out and I die or don’t and I still die.” He yelled in agony.

“Five more minutes…just five more minutes.” Sam gripped Dean’s hand. “Castiel!”

“He not coming, Sam. Do it now or I do it myself.” He said pulling out his knife.

“Come on, five more minutes. Please, five more minutes.” Sam pleaded.

He nodded. It was the longest five minutes of his life. No one came. “It’s time, Sam. You gotta do it, now.” He said as calm as he could.

“I know…” He held back tears. “I’m sorry I caused all of this.”

“I know, Sammy. You’re going to be fine.” He whispered.

Sam lifted his knife. “I love you, Dean.” He sliced open the flesh and watched the life drain from Dean’s eyes.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@&^%$#@!@#$

**_38 Weeks and 2 Days Ago…_ **

“I think she is granting people’s wishing but putting a twist on those witches.”

“Like the chaos coins ordeal in Concrete, Washington?”

“Similar, except these people don’t ask for their wish. She just gives them their heart most desires.”

“So man always wanted to be famous gets front page on the New York Times for his dramatic death.”

“Or woman wants the perfect man; the man turns out to be a massive serial killer.”

“So, do we know who she is?” Dean asked sitting up from the bed.

“Not exactly. The famous death’s wife Cindy Connors told me that she saw an old woman with glowing yellow eyes days before her husbands death. She said the woman came up to her and asked her what did her husband truly desire. She replied that other than their marriage; he always wanted to be famous.”

“Only she didn’t know that that woman would kill Mr. Connors.”

“Exactly.” Sam said closing his laptop. “I say we go searching for abandoned houses and/ or creepy houses tonight.”

“No, no, this woman is clever. She wouldn’t hide out in a cabin the woods. She would blend in; kind old woman type.”

Sam nodded. “So what do we do?”

“We research where an old woman lives. This is a small town; shouldn’t be that man old woman.”

“What if she can change shape?”

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to Sam. He sat in Sam’s lap, straddling Sam’s thighs, facing him. “You’re worrying too much, Sammy boy.”

Sam ran his hands over Dean’s thighs. “I know.”

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Dean slowly got out of Sam’s laps and walked to the bathroom.

Sam striped off his shirt when he heard a knock on the door. He took out his gun and pressed it against the door as he opened it.

There was no one in his eye sight so he looked down and there was a small girl in a girls scout uniform. “Hi, would you like to buy some girl scouts cookies?”

“Hey there.” Sam exclaimed as he crouched down to the girls level. “Sure, how much are they?”

The little girl stared at Sam’s chest. He realized that he is shirtless in front of a no older than 7 year old girl. “I’m sorry, let me get a shirt.”

“No, I was looking at that star tattoo. It looks cool.”

“Thanks.” Sam said pulled out his wallet.

“Is it real?” She asked reaching out and touching the tattoo.

“Yeah, it’s real.”

“What does it mean?”

Sam couldn’t just say it was to keep from getting possessed by demons. “I thought it was cool so me and my boyfriend got matching ones.”

“Amanda Cox.” A woman scolded. “Quit pestering this young man.”

“No, it’s fine. She was just offering me some cookies.”

“I’m sorry. I told her that we couldn’t sell her cookies here. We was just staying here for the night while my house gets cleansed.”

“Cleansed?”

“Yes—There was a ghost.” She whispered. “This older man told me he had to burn the body to get rid of it.”

Sam nodded. “Well, I would like two boxes of cookies.”

“What kind?” The girl asked.

“Thin Mints.”

“Those are my favorites!”

“Mine too.” Sam smiled and paid the woman.

“Thank you, you have a goodnight.” The woman nodded.

“No, thank you. I got my traveling snack.” Sam smiled and looked down at the girl. He swore her eyes glowed yellow. He thought it was that reflection of light in the parking lot. He shut the door and saw Dean propping against the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom.

“You’re a loser.”

“I’m your loser.” Sam cross the room and pressed his lips to Deans.

Sam threw Dean onto the bed and attacked his lips, snaking his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean unbelted Sam’s pants and pulled them off as Sam pulled off Dean’s boxers.

“Mhmm, Dean.” Sam moaned. He gripped Dean’s dick and played with the tip.

Dean’s breath hitched as he reached up the pillow and grabbed his bottle of lube. “Sammy.” Dean breathed.

Sam opened the bottle and lathered the lube all over his fingers and began to play with Dean’s tight hole. Sam saw Dean’s dick twitch with excitement. “You like that, baby?”

“Mhmm, fells so good.” Dean moaned. “I want it rough, Sammy. I’ve been a naughty boy.”

Dean rolled onto his hands and knees. “You need to be punished, baby?” Sam said as he teased Dean’s hole by circling his lubed fingers around the entrance.

“I’ve been a bad boy, Sammy boy. I’ve been having naughty thoughts; naughty thought about you. I jerked off in the rest stop bathroom. I moaned your name as I orgasmed.”

“It’s ok, baby. Do you need to be spanked?” Sam gripped as tightly and Dean moaned.

“Sammy.” Dean breathed.

Sam finally submerged all three fingers into Dean’s excited hole. Dean gasped and Sam’s dick twitched. Sam slammed his fingers against Dean’s prostate.

Dean gasped and grabbed his dick. Sam slapped it away. “No, you can’t.” Sam ordered.

Sam pulled his fingers quickly as Dean whimpered. Sam was getting hard seeing Dean so submissive. Sam rubbed his right hand over Dean’s ass. “I’m sorry, baby. You gotta be punished for being so naughty.”

“I’m a bad boy for you, Sammy.” Dean moaned with pleasure. Sam’s hand collided with Dean’s ass with a loud smack and a yelp from Dean. Sam did it again and got another yelp. Three more times and Sm kissed Dean’s back. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Dean bit into a pillow and clenched the blankets. Sam saw tears rundown Dean’s face. “You’re so beautiful.” Sam moaned on his last smack.

He rubbed Dean’s tender ass and griped his throbbing hard muscle. “You did so good.”

“Fuck, Sammy. I need you.”

“You want me, Dean. You want my dick deep inside you rubbing against your prostate.”

“God, yes, Sammy.”

Sam reopened the lube and coated his dick and teased Dean’s hole again. “Ready, De?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dean mumbled.

Sam slid inside Dean. “God, you’re so tight.”

“Move, Sammy. Harder.” Dean groaned and rolled his hips.

Sam thrusted hard and deep inside Dean. “You’re so beautiful, De.”

“S’my.” Dean mumbled seeing stars. Sam pulled back and slammed down again. Dean grabbed his dick Sam slapped it away. “Not yet.”

Sam thrusted faster and harder. Dean’s moans grew louder. “Sammy.”

He felt like he couldn’t hold out anymore. “Dean, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna…”

“Do it, Sammy boy.” Dean said as he felt Sam fill him up in long hot spurts. “Feels so good.”

Sam pulled out and flipped Dean over on his back. Dean was massively hard and leaking pre-cum. Sam leaked forward and kissed Dean. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” Dean replied in pants.

Sam played with Dean’s nipples. Dean groaned. Sam moved down and sucked on one of the nipples. Dean was in another world of pleasure. Sam kissed down Dean’s stomach to the base of Dean’s penis. He kissed the tip and Dean’s hands went straight into Sam’s hair. Sam dove right in and sucked Dean off. Sam swallowed Dean’s massive length with ease. He went back to the tip and made circles with his tongue. “Sammy, please.” Dean begged.

Sam gripped Dean’s hips and looked up at Dean, nodded and went back to sucking. Hot spurts hit the back of Sam’s throat. He swallowed all of it.

He pulled away with a wet pop and kissed Dean. “You taste so good, Dean.” Sam laid next to Dean. Dean laid his head on Sam’s chest and they were out like a light.

*&$@#$^&*!@#$%^&*(@#$%^&

**_1 Week Later…_ **

“What do you mean she vanished?”

“I mean Dean knifed her dead and when I went to clean up her body it turned to dust.”

“That’s strange. So she was some powerful witch?”

“More like used to be a powerful witch but then took a trip downstairs.” Dean took the phone.

“So are y’all idjits finding another case?” Bobby asked.

“What else do we have to do since Lilith is in a box like the damn devil.”

Sam took the phone. “We haven’t caught wind of anything yet, so we are going to drive. Dean is climbing walls in this motel.”

Dean yanked the phone from Sam’s hand. “it’s like everything supernatural within a two state radius got wiped out after that bitch died.”

“Good, y’all need a break.”

“No, we need to hunt.” Dean retorted.

Sam took the phone. “Don’t listen to Dean. We will call you when we catch wind of anything.”

“I’ll do the same.” Bobby replied. “Don’t kill each other.”

“Bye, Bobby.” Sam hung up. He turned to Dean. “Stop yanking the phone away from my hand.”

“Bitch.” Dean retorted.

“Jerk.”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&%$#@!

**_12 Weeks 2 Days Later…_ **

Dean spat into the toilet. “You ok?” Sam asked as Dean enter the room.

“At the moment.”

“Dean, you have been sick like this for weeks. You should go to the doctor.”

“I don’t need a doctor, Sammy.” Dean said grabbing his jacket and keys.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to grab a few things to settle my stomach.”

“Be careful.”

“I know.” Dean got in the Impala and drove off. Sam researched hunt and couldn’t find anything. They had hit a dry spell. He was zoned out on news articles, nothing to special, he didn’t even hear the flutter of wings.

“Samuel?”

Sam jumped almost throwing his laptop. “Cas? You scared me.”

“I need to talk to you, Sam.”

“Ok, Dean’s not here. He’ll be back in a little while.”

“Good.”

“What is it?” Sam sat up.

“It bet you are wondering why you haven’t found any hunts?”

“Yeah, I have.” Sam asked. “Have you killed them all?”

“No, it was not me or the angels doing.”

“Then demons?”

“Have you seen any demons?”

“Then what caused this?”

“Dean.”

Sam’s eyes widen. “How? I’ve been around Dean constantly for the past few months. He couldn’t have.”

“It’s not Dean directly.”

“Then what?” Sam was getting frantic.

“I know about you and Dean; how you have been intimate.”

Sam face heated up. “What are you trying to say?

“Dean’s pregnant.”

“That’s not possible. Dean’s a guy.”

Cas nodded. “That witch you killed took your hearts most desired. You had two.”

“But all the vics wishes want sideways.”

“What is your hearts most desired dream?”

Sam blinked. “Uh…um…I—I—uh…”

“Sam.”

“TO stop hunting and have a family.”

“You got Dean pregnant and that baby is destroying everything supernatural as you travel across the country.”

“What’s the downside?”

“When the baby is born…no matter boy or girl, it will destroy everything evil, including demons. It will slam the gates of Hell shut for good. Anything supernatural that tries to harm you or Dean will turn to dust.”

“What’s the downside?” Sam repeated.

“With the proper spell I could make it as if only you and Dean could see Dean’s body change. “ Cas continued.

“Dammit Cas! What is the downside?” Sam yelled.

Cas let out a sigh. “Unless I am there during delivery…Dean will die.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dean is going to need a c – section to deliver because there is no other way out. The curse will try everything in it’s might to keep me from being there during that, so there’s s good chance…Dean will die.”

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&

Dean entered the room with a 12 pack of ginger ale and crackers. CAs had left and Sam was sitting in a chair on his computer. Dean walked over to Sam and kissed the top of Sam’s head. “What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Looking up stuff about pregnancy.” Sam deadpanned.

Dean sat his things on the table. “Cas tell you?”

Sam nodded. “When did he tell you?”

“In a dream last night. Took four tests at the gas’n’sip down the street.”

“And…” Sam asked knowing the answer.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Did Cas tell you everything?” Sam whimpered.

“Yeah.” Dean whispered. “Sam, everything’s going to be ok.”

“No, it’s not, Dean. Unless somehow by the grace of God, Cas can reach us, you’re dead.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but we will save the world.” He tried to smile.

“This is all my fault.” Sam said as tears feel from his eyes.

“How? Other than you getting me pregnant, how is this your fault?”

“The little girl scout. I saw her eyes glow yellow and she touched my tattoo. I caused all of this because all I wanted to do is to stop hunting and have a family. Since I love you, you’re pregnant.”

Dean walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Sam knew Dean wanted to be alone. He sat down on the floor and propped against the door. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Boy or girl?” Sam asked the moment he realized that there is no changing the outcome

“Does it matter?” Dean answered through the door.

“Which one would you want to have?”

Dean opened the door and Sam ungracefully fell backwards onto Dean’s feet. Dean laughed. “A girl.”

Sam stood and rubbed the back of his head. “Why?”

“The thought of raising her to be a Daddy’s girl, having her force me to have tea parties with her or making me braid her hair like her friends. Getting her cute dresses and watch her grow up and have guys fawn over her so I can scare the shit out of them.”

Sam smirked. “What if it’s a boy?”

“I’d do just what Bobby would do with us. That’s simple.”

Sam half smiled. Dean pecked Sam’s lips then his forehead. “Everything is going to be ok, Sammy.”

“I know.”

*&^%$#@!@#$%&*&^%$#@!@&^%$#@!

**_8 Weeks Later…At Bobby’s House…_ **

“You look fine, Dean.” Bobby muttered.

“No, I’m fat. “ Dean snapped.

“You’re pregnant. There’s a difference.” Bobby said placing a BLTCPOMH sandwich in front of Dean. The weird cravings had just started last week and Dean’s most popular lunch craving was a Bacon, lettuce, tomato, chips, pickles, onions, mustard and ham sandwich. Dean didn’t even like tomatoes, pickles or mustard.

Dean took a bite when Sam walked into the kitchen. He made a disgusted face. “How can you eat that?”

“The baby wants what the baby wants.”

“So, you and Dean really declined on Cas casting a spell on Dean?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” Dean mumbled with a mouthful of food.

“We’ll be out of your hair soon, Bobby. I found a nice house down the street. Cas mojoed up all the furniture along with neutral bay stuff.”

Dean stood and rinsed off his plate. “Boys, can I talk with y’all?”

“Sure.” Sam answered as they both sat.

“I have known for a while y’all were more than brothers. Don’t play dumb. Like I always say. You can’t con a conman. I know Dean’s baby daddy is you, Sam.”

Dean and Sam were both as stiff as boards. They both knew their relationship was wrong in many ways but it worked. “We will leave if that’s what you wants, Bobby.” Sam answered.

“No, that ain’t what I’m saying. I could never kick y’all out, I’m gonna help y’all as much as I can. I’m gonna be that youngin’s grandpa no matter if you like ti or not.”

Sam and Dean both smiled. “Thanks, Bobby.” Dean paused and gave a confused looked and ran his hands to the sides of his slightly extended middle.

“What’s wrong?” Sam panicked.

“Nothing, the baby kicked.” Dean gasped. “It did it again. Feel.” Dean pulled Sam and Bobby’s hand to his stomach.

Sam smiled. Dean rubbed both sides of his stomach then his eyes grew wide. “Sam?”

“What?”

“I think there’s more one.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because two hands hit me here as well as here.” Dean pointed to his left and then his right.

“Twins?” Sam smirked.

“I think so.” Dean smiled.

^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@

**_8 More Weeks Later…_ **

“Bathroom break.” Dean stood and walked to the bathroom.

“He’s 28 weeks along?” Cas asked

“Yeah, the babies are running out of room so he has been going on hourly pee breaks.”

“He seems comfortable, though. Most women whom are carrying twins are uncomfortable and moody.”

“Dean’s having a good day today. Dean’s mood swings have been off the walls, but today is good.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

“I don’t want to lose him, Cas.”

“I know, Samuel. I will try to be there. I will give 100% to make it there.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you prepared to be a father to those twins if I don’t make it?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, it’s a little less of a fear to know that everything we hunt will be gone.”

“I will help you raised them, as well with Bobby.”

“Thanks, Cas. Can we stop talking about that?”

“Yes, my apologies.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sam said as Dean waddled into the room.

“I’m hungry. I say we swing over to Bobby’s and Sammy boy can go bring some take out.”

“Sounds good.” Sam smiled.

“You wanna join, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I-I…” Cas said as Dean grunted. “ What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean walked over to Cas. “Feel this, Cas. It’s crazy.” Dean pulled Cas’s hands over to Dean’s very swollen middle. Cas’s eyes grew wide when his palms were hit with a kick on both sides.

“That’s amazing.”

“It’s strange more than anything.” Dean mumbled as he rubbed his belly growing a frown on his face. “It’s annoying as well.”

Sam gently moved Cas away from Dean. “Mood swing melt down in tee minus ten.” Sam walked over to Dean. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dean waved him away.

“I guess I will come along.”

Sam smacked his hand to his face. “No, Cas…”

“You only guess? I am not forcing you to come along. If you didn’t want to come along you don’t have too.” Dean grumbled.

“No, I want to join you, but I was still amazed about the twins and your change of emotion shocked me. I’m sorry.” Cas actually hid his face.

Dean laughed. “Told you I could get Cas scared with a mood swing.”

Cas blinked and cocked his head to the side. “I do not understand you definition of funny.”

Dean waddled out the door. “Come on Cas and Sammy Boy.”

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

**_8 Weeks and 5 Days Later…_ **

Sam couldn’t sleep. Dean was 36 ½ weeks pregnant. They had just about 3 weeks left.

It was one of the few days Dean actually did sleep. Sam spooned Dean. He rubbed the extremely distended middle. “Hey there, little ones. You aren’t ready to come out yet. I’m sorry you won’t see your Daddy. He is really awesome. You’ll still have me plus Grandpa Bobby and Uncle Cas. Your Uncle Cas will try to save your Daddy but it probably won’t work. I know he loves you two and would love to be there in your life.” Sam whispered and held back tears.

“You’re not a soft whisperer.” Dean smirked.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I was already awake.” Dean tried to get up. “Hey, Sammy, help me up before this turns into a water bed.”

Sam laughed and helped. Sam propped up on his elbow and Dena waddled to the bathroom. “Two boy names.”

“What? Two boy names?”

“Yeah, if it’s two boys what would their names be?”

“Probably Christopher Elliott and/or Aiden James.” Dean said walking back into the room.

“Those are beautiful names. How about if they are girls?”

“Elizabeth Mae and/ or Sara Anne.” Dean said slowly sitting down on the bed. He was stiff, it made Sam worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have much longer, Sammy.”

Sam got right beside him. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his belly as Sam kissed his forehead and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know.”

“I’m scared, Sammy.”

“So am I, Dean.” Sam rubbed Dean’s belly. “Everything’s going to be ok.”

“What if Cas can’ save me?” Dean was getting really emotional.

“Sh…Sh… Dean don’t cry.” Sam whispered.

Dean looked down at his belly. “Hang in there a little longer little guys.”

*&^%$#@!@#$*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

**_4 Days Later…_ **

“You look like a mama bird nesting.” Cas laughed.

“Shut up, Assbutt.” Dean pouted as he sat cross legged on his and Sam’s bed folding clothes and using his stomach as a table.

“Are you ok by yourself until Sam gets home?”

“Yeah why?” Dean said looking at his watch. “He’ll be home in 2 hours or less.”

Cas was gone. Dean ungracefully got off the bed and started putting away his and Sam’s clothes when he felt an uncomfortable tug on his stomach. He ignored it and walked into the nursery. He opened the drawers when he got a stronger tug at his stomach. “Ok, come on, little ones, calm down. Daddy is trying to get work done before y’all come out.”

In return another tug hit him painfully. He realized what was happening. He dropped the clothes and grabbed his phone. “Cas get back here! They are coming!” Dean yelled as he dialed Sam’s number.

“Dean?”

“Sammy, get your ass over here. They are coming. It’s time. Cas left. Try to call him. Get here, now. This really hurts.”

“Oh God, Dean. I’ll be home in 30 minutes.”

Dean hung up when another pain hit. “Argh! Castiel! I need you, man! I need you down here, now! My life is on the line.”

He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. He tried to relax.

Sam threw open the front door. “Dean?!”

“Argh!” Dean yelled that turned into a sob. “ARGH!”

Sam ran into the living room. Dean was on the edge of the couch. He had one hand on his belly and the other was gripping the edge of the couch cushion. His toes were curled in. “I’m here, Dean.”

“Cas isn’t here. He isn’t here.”

“How close are the contractions?”

“Pray to Cas, now. This is happening now.”

Sam gripped Dean’s hand. “Cas, give us a sign that you can’t reach us or you are on the way.”

There was silence for a few moments. “Argh! Sammy, he not coming! You gotta do the c – section!”

“Wait, Cas. Cas will be here you just have to wait.” Sam rubbed Dean’s rock hard belly.

Dean stood and trudged to the bedroom. Sam followed. Dean propped against the bedpost and lifted his shirt. Sam stood in the doorway. “Come on, Sam. Only you can do this. The only person I would want to do this, since Cas can’t save me.”

“Sam shook his head. “No, Dean, I can’t.”

“SAM!” He yelled. “Just do it! There is no other way!”

“No, you will die!” Sam yelled.

“It will save the world.”

“Cas will be here any moment. I’m not letting you die!”

“There’s no waiting, Sam. This is happening now!”

“Wait!”

“Sam, there is no way out for them. Cut them out and I die or they both die along with me.” He yelled in agony.

“Five more minutes…just five more minutes.” Sam gripped Dean’s hand. “Castiel!”

“He not coming, Sam. Do it now or I do it myself.” He said pulling out his knife.

“Come on, five more minutes. Please, five more minutes.” Sam pleaded.

Dean nodded and five long minutes passed in agony. Cas never showed. “It’s time, Sam. You gotta do it, now.” He said as calm as he could.

“I know…” He held back tears. “I’m sorry I caused all of this.”

“I know, Sammy. You’re going to be fine.” He whispered.

Sam slowly pressed his lips to Dean’s. He pulled out his knife. “I love you, Dean.” Dean closed his eyes and gripped Dean’s hand. Tears streamed down Sam’s face. He took a deep breath and began to cut open Dean’s skin right below his navel.

Dean screamed bloody murder but Sam kept going. He pulled out the first baby. It instantly started crying. “Dean, look the little girl you wanted.” Sam whimpered holding out the infant. Dean’s eyes blinked slowly and his body was completely limp. Sam gently wrapped the infant in a blanket and laid her beside Dean and taking Dean’s hand and putting in beside the newborn and she grabbed on to Dean’s finger instantly.

“Stay with me a little longer, De. One more baby. Cas can heal you if you stay a little longer.” Sam panicked as he delivered the next baby.

Dean’s eyes were slack and partly open and his jaw was slack. “Dean, one more breath. Please, Cas can fix you. You have a baby girl and a baby…” He didn’t even check the gender yet. “ You have two daughters.”

“Dean…” Sam whimpered. He lifted the two girls and cleaned, changed, and fed them before putting them in their cribs and rushing back to Dean. Sam sewed Dean up like that would help. He wiped the blood off Dean’s belly. “There, you’re all better. Good as new.”

“He is gone, Sam.” Cas said.

“Bring him back.” Sam whipped around to see the very disappointed look on Cas’s face. Cas unmistakably had tears running down his face.

“I had just left. Once I left I knew something was wrong. I tried to come back but I couldn’t. I heard all your calls and the pleas and I couldn’t do anything. Good news, the whole world has been saved.”

“Cas…” Sam sobbed.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Cas muttered. “Everything’s going to be ok.” Sam closed his eyes. Cas was gone when he had opened them moments later.

 _‘Everything’s going to be ok.’_ Rang through Sam brain. He just shook his head.

                                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be an epilogue...stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**_6 Months Later…_ **

“Hey Lizzie. Good morning, sugar.” Sam smiled. “Good morning Sara bear.”

They both whimpered.

“Hold on, darling’s.” Sam said as he lifted Elizabeth out of the crib and changed her diaper. He set her in her bouncy chair as he changed Sara. He grabbed the bottle he had previously made and began to feed them.

“Why do you guys have to wake Papa up at 5:00 in the morning? You had already woke him up at 3:30.”

Sam was trying hard to raise the two baby girls, but he was running himself into the ground, making Bobby and Cas believe that he was fine, but he hasn’t been fine since Dean’s death. In fact, he hasn’t seen Cas in weeks.

Sam walked down the stairs with a baby on each hip. Cas was sitting on the couch. He looked completely worn out. He looked worse for wear.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hey Lizzie, Sara, look who it is…Uncle Cas.”

Cas stretched out his hands towards Sam. Sam let Cas take Lizzie from him. “How have ou been doing?”

“Tired. They are restless babies without their Daddy.”

Cas nodded.

“You look tired, Cas.”

“I have been working hard for the past few weeks.”

“Really? What have you been doing?”

“Heaven is cleaning up their mess. I’ve been helping.”

Sam set Sara in the playpin when the doorbell rang. “Can you watch them for a moment?”

“Of course.”

Sam walked over to the door and stunned at what he witnessed in the opened doorway.

“Hey there, Sammy boy.”

“Dean?”

“In the flesh.” Dean smiled with his arms stretched out at full extension.

“But how?”

“Cas is one hell of a friend.”

Sam smiled and turned to Cas who was holding both of the twins on each hip smiling. Sam turned back to Dean when his lips collided with Dean’s. Sam pulled away. “How much do you remember?”

Dean rubbed he back of his neck. “It’s all kinda a blur after Cas left. I remember being on my bed but not remembering how I got there. I remember the moment before you cut into me. After that it’s all—“ Dean made a gesture of open hair circles. “—gone. Don’t remember a damn thing after that. Just remember the pain then nothing. Next thing I wake up in a pine box. Major Déjà vu; who all can stay they have woke up in a pine box not once but twice?” Dean smirked. “Cas pulled me out again.”

“Well, you got two people dying to meet their Daddy.” Sam smiled.

“Boys, girls, or one of each? Cas wouldn’t tell me.”

“Two girls; Elizabeth Mae and Sara Anne Winchester.” Sam said as Cas transferred the twins to Sam.

Dean smiled and stretched out his hands. Sam handed him one. Dean studied her. “Hey there, I’m your Daddy.”

“That’s Lizzie. She is the first born. She actually held on to your finger as I pulled out her sister.”

Dean smiled. “Hey there, Lizzie. You got two Daddies to love you now.”

Dean walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sam switched Sara for Lizzie. Dean played with both equally for a while. Dean was distracted by his daughters to realize that Sam was watching him.

Sam turned to Cas. “Thank you, Cas. This means so much to me.”

“We all missed Dean bunches. It was my fault he died. I could have saved him but I left. I could fix everything if I brought him back. It took me longer because Dean was not in Hell, but Heaven. His time wasn’t up yet. The other angels told me that. Now, we are here.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“I must stay here. I am Uncle Castiel to those twins. I can’t leave my best friends. I will buy a place close and start a family myself.”

“Aim for the stars, Cas.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas smiled.

&^%$#@!~!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!

**_9 Years Later…_ **

Sara Anne Winchester, we are in a hospital, not a playground. Stop running.” Dean scolded.

“But Daddy, this is so boring.”

“Then why didn’t you go with Papa and Lizzie?”

“Because that would leave you alone.” Sara walked around in circles and got faster and faster until she was running again.

“Sara, you got until the count of three to stop running and sit before I take you outside and put you over my knee.”

Sara’s eyes grew bigger than they already were. She walked over to the sit beside Dean and sat down.

Half an hour later Sam and Lizzie came back. Sam had a coffee in each hand. He handed one to Dean. “Thank you.”

“What’d Sara do?” Sam asked while Sara hesitantly walked over to Lizzie.”

“She about took out a few nurses with her running. Seriously, why’d Jo and Cas’s baby have to be born on a Saturday morning?”

Sam smirked. “Lizzie and Sara came three weeks early…”

“But that was with twins.”

“Sam was going to answer but the door opened and Cas entered.

Cas had a huge smile on his face. Dean rose to his feet and over to Cas. “So?”

“I’m a Dad.” Cas beamed joy. He quickly pulled Dean’s into a hug. Dean was happy for his best friend.

“That’s awesome, Cas. Boy or girl?”

Cas blinked. “I—I—I didn’t check.”

Dean couldn’t hold back the laughed. He doubled over in laughed. Cas had ran back into the room. He was gone for a little while before walking back. Dean was composed himself and was sitting with Sam with Sam’s arm over his shoulder.

Cas was holding a tiny baby in a blanket. He walked over Dean and Sam. They stood. “Dean, Sam, this is Jonathan Robert Harvelle-Novak.”

“You named him after Dad and Bobby?” Sam asked.

“I couldn’t resist. Jo and I agree it need to be a family name. We were going to name him Bill but why set up a child for disaster.”

Dean laughed. “Damn straight, Cas. He is handsome. I’m proud of you.”

“I’m going to show Elizabeth and Sara.” Dean and Sam nodded.

They watched the angel walk over to the twins. All they could hear Cas say was. “I’m a Daddy.”

&^%$#@!@#$%^^%$#@@#$%^%$#@#$%^

**_10 Years After That…_ **

“Is that everything? You got everything you need?” Dean asked….again…

“Dad, I’m just 15 minutes away.” Sara smiled.

“Yeah, but you’re gonna be living on campus.” Dean said.

“Dad…I’m just a two hour drive away.” Lizzie answered.

“Hey, I’m your Father it’s my job to worry about you two. It’s your Papa’s job too.” Dan retorted. “My little girls aren’t so little anymore.”

Lizzie and Sara looked at each other then hugged their Dad. Sam cleared his throat. The girls tunred and hugged their Papa as well.

“You guys drive safe.” Sam ordered.

“You both will call every night. You will call if you just want to say hi. Our phone is always on.”

“We know, Daddy.” They said in unison.

Dean kissed their foreheads and they drove off. Sam and Dean ended up sitting on the couch watching old reruns of Dr. Sexy M.D.. “We are an empty nest now.” Dean said propping on Sam.

“That we are. We saved the world 19 years ago and we are still a family. A happy family.”

“Even Cas is happy with Jo and John.”

Sam squeezed Dean lovingly. “I told you everything was going to be ok?” Sam smiled kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“I think I told _you_ that.” Dean smirked.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam laughed.

“I know.”

                                                                                ***


End file.
